


Cloud Nine

by AngelCourts



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCourts/pseuds/AngelCourts
Summary: Just two bros in a cab
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Davesport - Relationship, Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Cloud Nine

“I hate you” Jack mumbled into Dave’s shoulder. The partners in crime were back at it again in Vegas, although things had gone south this time around when Jack got a little too competitive while taking shots. The pair was now riding in the backseat of a shabby cab on the way back to their motel, both beyond tipsy. Dave rubbed his orange friend’s back in attempt to comfort him,  
“I tried to warn ya sportsy, but you kept insistin’ on more shots” Dave replied amused.

“Shut up” Jack slurred as he pulled Dave closer to him. While they had their share of hand holding and occasional hugs, Jack was rarely this affectionate, and honestly, Dave didn’t mind it, not at all.

A part of himself wanted to brush it off as just being touch starved, but he couldn’t help but notice how Jack’s cheap cologne, and closeness made his heart flutter. Maybe he was a little in love. Maybe a lot.

“Dave...can I tell you something” Jack broke the silence.

“Yeah, anything sportsy” the aubergine man replied, his heart beating a little faster in his chest.

“I love you...like a lot” Jack was now looking at Dave with a sleepy smile that was a little crooked in the best way.

Dave wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling, but he felt like he was on cloud nine, and very much sure he was in love with the man leaning on his shoulder.

“I love you too, old sport”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated, also I definitely will be posting more soon ^^


End file.
